


The Morning After

by mandyrose



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Continuation, F/M, Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyrose/pseuds/mandyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of a request that JokesterWrites/Jokester666 wrote for me.</p><p>It's the morning after your night with Edward and it's time to deal with the consequences...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The phrase 'the Morning After' always brought a blush to your cheeks. The idea of waking up in someone else's bed, tangled up in sheets, blankets and the arms and legs of your lover from the night before. The thought of it just brought a blush to your cheeks. But, not this morning after.

You had never imagined this sort of morning after. You finally discovered why Eddie's normal habit of talking to himself , was no longer normal. Edward. Just thinking his name brought a shiver to your core, making your purposely repeat it in your head again. This time, it came in the form of how he made you scream it. That thought, plus the mixture of looking at your bruises in the mirror, brought a low moan to your throat. You quickly coughed to cover it, knowing Eddie was up.

At the thought of Eddie's name, you lost it. You...burst out laughing. Oh! Just imagine the look on Eddie's face if he found out! Tears were pouring out of your eyes and you were trying to steady yourself, laughing so hard that you didn't hear Eddie banging on the door or it opening.

"....! Are...what...are you okay?" Eddie stuttered, staring at you in half concern and the rest confusion. Confusion. That's new. 

Your howls slowly turned to giggles as you sat on the toilet, calming yourself. Your giggles finally stopped and you looked at Eddie, wiping your tears.

"I...I just..." You started, pausing with a frown. You didn't get this far yet. "Funny dream last night and...it all came back to me at once. I found it funnier then it probably was..." You trailed, shooting him a grin.

Eddie stared at you, making it known he didn't believe you. At all, but he figured if you wanted to share, you would. He continued to study your face, making you uncomfortable.

Shifting, you brushed your hair to one side and twirled it, something you did while nervous. Used to a nervous habit and not thinking, you made the massive handprint, which was now bruising noticeable.

"N-no..." Eddie whispered, it coming out almost like a whimper. His demeanor dropped completely and he walked to you, almost zombie like, sitting in front of you, staring.

You, completely oblivious at the moment and more concerned at the sudden zombieness, turned to him. "Eddie? Eddie, what's wrong?" You asked, taking his face in your hands.

He moved them quickly and held your wrists for a moment before it hit you where his eyes were locked.

Your eyes widened and you quickly yanked from his grasp and fixed your hair, hoping to hide the print completely. Cursing yourself, you started trying to think. Can't say you choked yourself, that's stupid. Plus the size. He's gonna know you met Edward....but...shit.

"Where else?" Eddie asked, though it was more demanding.

"Just there, Eddie, I swear. I promise. I didn't believe you, okay?" You quickly lied. "I figured if he was in you then he had to be like you somehow..."

"He's nothing like me!" He yelled, making you silent. "He's not me. He's nothing like me. He hurts people, x! Look at what he did to you! X, if...if you heard," he stood, pacing now, his limbs flailing around, "What he thinks of you. The things he says he wants to do to you. The things he says about you," He continued, looking disturbed and disgusted almost.

Eddie ranted on and you sat there, in your own head now. You had a feeling of somethings, considering you had a preview last night, but that had to be the worst of it. Sex all but horrified Eddie. Especially anything rough, you knew that just by hearing him speak in college or the way he reacted to things in school. You twitched your nose, a frown coming to your face. Does the thought of being in a bed with you that way upset him that much? You shifted, your eyes rolling.

*Yeah, real healthy to think of. You wanna bang your best friend when he can't remember it and all you're worried about is if he thinks you're repulsive.* You thought angrily.

"X! Did you hear me?" Eddie said, snapping you out of it.

"..no. I'm sorry, what...what did you say?" You asked softly, feeling a little dejected. And rejected. And self conscious. Especially since you were in just your undies and T-shirt from bed.

"What happened? What did he say? What did you do to make him angry?" Ed probed.

You sighed. "After you said no and we were just standing there, he came out. We stood there, talking which turned to yelling and the last thing I remember is his...your hand around my throat." You corrected. At the moment, you liked Edward better.

You didn't think you were unattractive, actually, many people told you the opposite and commented your bright red hair. You thought you were okay and you weren't huge or sickly, pretty...normal. Just normal. You liked how you looked. Last night though. Even though it was a whirlwind of clothes, you felt...amazing. 

It made you tingle to know that there was someone, a voice in someones head or not, who thought you were beautiful enough to have in such a way. Okay, so it was violent and you had bruises on your neck and a few other places, but, that's what made you feel amazing. Maybe you were a little freaky in bed, but who doesn't have their kicks?

"You swear to me?" Eddie asked as he sat in front of you again, worry taking over.

You looked him in the eyes, your head tilting a little. You could see the difference now in Eddie. The body and demeanor was Eddie, through and through, though, the longer you looked at him, the longer you stared, you saw Edward staring back at you. It was almost like he was teasing you.

Sucking in a deep breath, you could almost see Edward smirking through Eddie's worried face, making a soft smile come to your face.

Leaning forward, you took Eddie's hands and squeezed them. "Eddie, I swear to you. I promise, okay? I pissed him off, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I won't do it ever again," you lied smoothly. 

*If that was normal sex, angry sex would be a fucking doozy. * you thought.

Eddie smiled his normal happy Ed smile and sighed of relief. "Good, thank you. I...I really don't know what I'd do without you, x. That's a big reason I didn't want you guys meeting. You're the most important person in my life, my family and. You're all I have. I don't want to lose that," Eddie admitted quietly, squeezing your hands.

You bit back a groan, feeling bad now. For lying like you did, for feeling the way you did, for wanting him so badly and for wanting Edward so much more then you did Eddie.

"You're mine too..." You whispered, quickly looking away.

Eddie was all grins as he stood, pulling you up. Well, let me help you cover that up, I know you. You'll forget, can't really explain that one, can you?" Eddie said and released your hands, feeling them go cold the second he did. You began playing with the hem of your shirt to distract from that thought.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd say for this...." You trailed, stopping as you spoke, your eyes boring into his back.

*Sweet Jesus, please don't have let those bled into the bed...* You thought, inwardly groaning and staring at his back. His back was a maze of zig-zagged claw marks from your nails.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mobile 24/7 so if anything is wrong, I am so so sorry if things are misspelled, punctuation is missing or a word is wrong. Also, a key:
> 
> X= Your name  
> *blahblah*= Thoughts
> 
> This is the first fic I've decided to post since I started writing again a couple years ago, so I'm still a tad rusty. 
> 
> Thank you again to JokesterWrites/Jokester666 for writing my request and giving me an idea I was actually really excited to write and post.


End file.
